There is a rapid growth in the number of audio, video, and other media content that is available through the Internet. Traditional radio and TV stations, are increasingly streaming their programs over the Internet and new online stations are growing in popularity. The cost and complexity that is associated with becoming a “broadcaster” are decreasing, making it possible for smaller groups, such as churches and kids sports leagues to stream their media content over the Internet to viewers around the world.
Historically, Internet content was accessed by web browsers running on personal computers (PC). Search engines are used today to locate and access much of the content that is available on the Internet through web links. This approach is inefficient and less than desirable, as content from broadcasters with similar names or descriptions may be found by search engines. Often, the web links to the content are broken or the content is not compatible with the formats supported by the media players on the PC. Aggregators have attempted to address some of these issues by providing directories of some of the content, such as Internet radio stations or ethnic Internet TV. There many issues with aggregation-based directories or applications including the limitations to the type or geographic content that are supported by aggregators. Other limitations such as broken web links and incompatibility between formats are often present.
While the current system of using search engines, aggregation services, and other applications may be somewhat passable on PCs and smart phones, it is significantly more difficult on new types of broadband-connected devices such as smart TVs, blu-ray players, streaming boxes, cable set top boxes (STBs), in-car entertainment systems, which lack a full keyboard and in many cases an Internet browser. Aggregators are attempting to provide solutions to this problem and are developing dedicated applications for some of these platforms. These applications have their own user interface and limitations to the type of content that they support. Their user interface usually includes a menu selection system organized by content type with a text search facility. However, this organization of content by aggregators is not suitable for use in connected devices with a simple remote controller, utilizing numbers and simple navigation buttons. Furthermore, different aggregators may have different content and menu selection options.
Currently, there is no way for users of smart TVs and other connected entertainment devices to access the vast array of content that is available on the Internet and other broadband data networks.
Cable, telephone company (telco), and satellite TV operators have offered limited programming using a simple user interface based on channel numbers. Users are accustomed to such a means for accessing content from these providers, but have a limited selection. The channel numbering schemes that are used by operators are limited to their own systems and are not compatible with those from their competitors. In fact, they differ from region to region. For example, channel 17 on Time Warner Cable in Austin, Tex. may not be the same one as channel 17 on AT&T U-Verse in Austin or channel 17 on Time Warner Cable in Oklahoma City, Okla. Furthermore, the channels that are supported by the operators are limited to the content that they provide as a part of their subscription packages. There is no simple way for specialty broadcasters or individuals to offer their content through such systems.